


Not a Lover, just a fighter.

by GeorginaWolf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, M/M, Violence, someone dies and its sad but its happy again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginaWolf/pseuds/GeorginaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker was so close. He was so close to be getting his energy sword into Felix's chest. He was so close to hearing the energy sizzle off all of the flesh where the wound was to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Lover, just a fighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the soul reason of this was a conversation about how much death and violence I can actually put into a fic at 11 at night on a Sunday. 
> 
> Red vs Blue Related, maybe like, somewhere in S13ish. I don't know.

Tucker was so close. He was so close to be getting his energy sword into Felix's chest. He was so close to hearing the energy sizzle off all of the flesh where the wound was to be made. He already had it out in fact, he and Wash were going to take down Locus and Felix.

He was going to make sure that Felix was D E A D.

He was going to KILL him after what he had done to Palomo. He was going to TWIST the sword in his heart after what he had done to Jensen. He was going to KICK him down for what he had done to Bitters. He was going to PUNCH his helmet in for what he had done to Smith.

He was going to make sure that Felix never, ever, had the chance to harm him or the people he trusted as family ever again.

" Oh come, ON. You have to be joking Tucker, seriously? The whole 'ooh I'm the lone hero to get vengeance'. That's cute."   
That slithering, slimy, useless fucking piece of a human being.

You could just feel the rage emitting from the Cyan's heart.

" You fucking killed them."   
"Well DUH. That's what happens in war, buddy. People die, kids die too. Just the way of things I guess..." Felix trailed off and flipped his knife into his hands twisting and turning it around.   
" You know, I don't think you realize how AMAZING it was to kill those 'Captains' of yours. You wouldn't believe it-- Palomo was all dramatic and shit."

Felix paused and made a dramatic stance for effect in the middle of the burning city.

" Here hold on, he said ' Oh please don't. Oh please don't, don't hurt them. Hurt me! Kill me! Just don't hurt them.' Oh GOD. It was beautiful. You should have seen it. He was crying--I mean, they all were but oh man. He seemed so full of HOPE. He was so hopeful that you would come back and save him."

Tucker snarled and ran forward to only be tripped by Felix as the Orange Bastard rolled off to the side and made a 'tsk tsk' sound.   
"I wasn't even--"  
"Shut the fuck up! They were kids! You not only killed people, GOOD people, but children? Teens that were not even-" He was cut off as a blade racked down his shoulder and tore of his shoulder pad plating. Tucker let out a surprised yell and shoved his free fist into Felix's chest to punch him off. It worked, slightly, as another dueled blade rammed down into his elbow, splintering the protective suit and shredding his skin.

" I wasn't even done! That's rude." He snarled and tried to not get stabbed, but failed slightly when the blade started to burn a hole through his side armor.   
"FUCK! That's hot!"

Tucker got up and could feel blood pooling in his mouth.   
"Wash--"  
"Tucker give me a moment--fuck! Hold on-- I'm coming to get you!"  
Tucker got back up and held his sword tightly in his hand, could feel the carvings in the Alien made weapon.   
" Don't-- don't just. When they find me, don't do a sissy funeral-"  
" Tucker! No, we will get out off this do you hear me!"  
" I want a one that is simple."

 

He started off in walking slowly to Felix in an defensive stance while he heard Felix sneer.

" Tucker-- Lavernius, please I--" Wash was practically begging.   
" Hey, put a gun up Locus's ass." He said with a smirk and Felix grasped his knife.   
" Lavernius, I--"   
"I know."  
Mute button on His Washington's end.

" Cute." Felix sneered. He could imagine that Felix was that snake that haunted him in his nightmares. When ever he spoke that slithering tongue would mock him, his fangs would glisten in his toxic words.   
" You know, David must be dead by now. Oh wait, YOUR David. "

"You don't get to call him that." Tucker hissed and rushed forward.   
Before he even knew it he was on the ground with a blade stuck through his chest. He could feel the cold metal inside of his body, could feel how it slithered and slides just like his owner.   
He could feel his blood start to run out. he could see church

he could see bloodgulch. how he did silly immature jokes. when junior was born. how he realized the entire ordeal with tex. he could

Burning pain and agonizing wheeze when Felix was above him.   
" You are so beautiful like this, you know. Speechless. I really just want to wait till Wash gets here. TO see that he is too late to save his boyfriend.   
God, that blood really does well with your armor you know. "

Breath. Live. Kill. Him.   
Raise the sword. Drop the sword. Realize that you can't do it.   
Feel sorry. Feel pain shredding hate and loss. See the ones who have fallen. See so many.

" But I want to savor this. That the Mighty Lavernius Tucker has fallen. " Felix says and leans so close to take off your helmet.

You dare to NOT close your eyes.   
You are no lover anymore.   
You are a fucking FIGHTER.

You stare into his visor. You stare as the whole world starts to get bright and fuzzy and warm.   
Why the hell is Jensen here. Why the fuck is the girl that Church always talked about from before. What's her name again? Allison?

" I would have loved to kill you slower." Felix sneers but he seems... Shaken by the fact that you were looking at him. With cold that gaze plastered across your face in sheer hate that spewed from your very eyes.

 

He didn't plan on the fact of picking back up that blade and letting it glow up again, electricity crackling, cold fire being thrust into Felix's side and the both of you were impaled by each blade.

" I...should have killed you..quicker." You say and feel the blade being taken out of you to see the 'Mighty' Felix. Fall.

...

It's been awhile.   
You can't tell how long you have been laying in your own blood.   
You can't tell if this is still Chorus. It seems too...bright.

And yet here you are, sitting on what it now seems to be some soft ground.   
And yet here you are, talking to the ones who seemed to work with Wash.   
And yet here you are, speaking to the Original Texas-wait-Allison about who she was.   
And yet here you are, waiting for a long time.

And here you are.

Finding David again.   
" Hey."  
"Hey."  
" I missed you."  
" I fucking love you."  
"Hey, no swearing we are in the after life dude. Show some respect."  
" Sorry, will a kiss be good enough?"   
" Heck yes."


End file.
